Cuando no estas a mi lado
by Talyse
Summary: Seis años desde que desapareció sin dejar rastro, estoy apunto de ligarme a la vida con un tipo que ni siquiera he llegado a conocer bien, y aunque las esperanzas son casi nulas, quizas, tan solo quizas pueda tenerlo entre mis brazos una vez más. Full DXS


- _**Report of the Authoress**_

Yay! mi primer FanFiction n-n, obviamente que tenía que ser DXS, y también era obvio que tendria que ser algo tragico, ¿no? Bueno, la historia me surgio en un ''Ataque de inspiración'', ...creo XD No se realmente como me llego esta historia, pero la encontre muy tragica y triste incluso para mí misma ..

Espero que la disfruten, y como ustedes tienen más experiencia, espero que me corrigan en mis errores, ¿si?, espero que les guste y que comenten hacerca de ella, porque si no se han dado cuenta...Soy nueva en esto n-n'

-_** Disclaimer**_

_Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon_

* * *

**Cuando no estas a mi lado**

_**Por: **__Talyse_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: **_"_Arrepentimiento_"

Apenas podía creer lo que estaba apunto de suceder, mi respiración aumentaba cada vez más y más, sentía las gotas de sudor correr por mi rostro, sentía que el mundo se me iba abajo, no encontraba como tranquilizar mis nervios y lo unico que queria en ese momento era escapar...escapar de mis propios sentimientos, salir corriendo a como de lugar...escapar de la realidad, Estaba a punto de huir de aquel sitio cuando...sentí que me tomaron de las manos.

- Disculpa, ¿Te encuentras bien? –

Esa voz femenina proveniente de una mujer alta y de cabellera espesa y rojiza; me sacudió en seco sacándome de aquel transe de locura. La mire y la aparte de mí.

- De maravilla – mentí, ocultando mi nerviosismo y preocupación – No todos los días se tiene la suerte de casarse con el hombre de sus sueños – nuevamente mentí, no podía decirle mis verdaderas intenciones, aunque ella sea lo más cercano a una "amiga" para mí.

- Sam, te vez muy pálida, aun más de lo normal – dijo con preocupación para luego mirarme fijamente a los ojos – ¿De verdad esto es lo que quieres?, noto algo de tristeza y preocupación en tus ojos –

Tan solo esquive su mirada. La verdad jamas me ha gustado que me miren fijamente a los ojos si no es para demostrarme confianza y seguridad, más aun cuando se trata de una sicóloga estupenda como Jazz solía ser.

- Si, esto es lo que siempre he querido, Jazz – respondí con voz quebradiza y sintiendo como se me humedecían los ojos – Es lo que toda chica quiere, ¿no? – mire hacia el suelo, y seque mis ojos sin que Jazz se diera cuenta para luego darle una sonrisa completamente falsa.

Jazz no dijo más, se quedo mirándome con una sonrisa esforzadamente débil y se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba para la capilla de ceremonia. Un silencio tenebroso me envolvió y sentí que una brisa fría me susurraba. Luego de un momento me di cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- ¿Cómo pude dejar que pasara esto? – Me pregunte a mi misma - ¿Cómo rayos deje que mi egoismo y orgullo terminara por destruirme la vida? – Rompí en llanto...

No hallaba consuelo alguno, las lágrimas me brotaban cuan tormentosa lluvia de verano, mi maquillaje se corrió por toda la cara y nuevamente sentí esa fría brisa envolverme. Solo queria estar sola, detuve mi lloriqueo y seque las lagrimas de mi rostro.

¿Qué es lo que estas asiendo Samantha Manson? Me dije para mi misma, ¿Desde cuando arreglas las cosas solo con llorar?, ¿Qué le paso a la chica fuerte y astuta que solías ser?, ¿Dónde quedo la chica que estaba segura de si misma y que no le importaba lo que los otros pensaran de ella?...

- Se fue...- murmure – Esa chica que solía ser...ya no esta...- mire al suelo por un instante y luego subí la mirada hacia el techo – Jamas volvió y no creo que vuelva asi como asi...

De pronto una silueta, al parecer masculina, se paro junto a mí y me tomo de las manos, me acaricio la cabeza y seco las lagrimas que no pude contener al verlo.

- Sam, se que no quieres hacer esto – me miro con algo de lamentación y a la vez con dulzura - ¿Por qué lo haces?, ¿Por qué te obligas a casarte con un tipo al que no amas? – me levantó la barbilla para que nuestras miradas chocasen - ¿Por qué no esperas su regreso? – su tono de voz bajo bruscamente

Cerré los ojos por un momento, de verdad que no queria responderle, esa pregunta me dolía demasiado; Hace ya seis años de que no hay rastro de él, nadie sabe como ni cuando, pero una cosa estaba clara, Él ya no volverá, lo unico que alcanzo a decirme aquella noche fue:

**Flash Back**

_- No quiero que resultes lastimada por culpa mia – su voz parecía a punto de romperse – No podría soportar el hecho que murieses por mi, no, ¡¡no me lo perdonaría nunca!! – grito con fuerza, y luego me lanzo fuera de escena._

_Caí dentro de la nave Fenton, y mientras trataba de recuperar el sentido, vi que Danny caía como una bala hacia el suelo, luego Vlad lo levanto y se lo llevo abriendo un portal, entrando en él y cerrándolo sin dejar rastro alguno._

**Fin Flash Back**

- ¡No entiendes nada acaso! – Le grite al moreno, mientras soltaba bruscamente mi barbilla de su mano- ¡No entiendes que Danny no regresara nunca! ¡No entiendes que ya no hay marcha atrás!, ¡No entiendes que esta muerto! ¡¿Por qué la gente me hace esperanzarme de algo que jamas ocurrirá?! -

Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar, pero esta vez si que tenia razon para explotar de aquella forma, Tucker sabia que aquel tema a mi no se me platica sin una buena razon y más sabiendo que todo esto lo hago porque él no esta aquí. No tendría que casarme con el primero que se me cruza si él estuviera aquí conmigo y Tucker lo sabia perfectamente.

- Sam...yo...Perdona...de verdad...lo siento – miro hacia el suelo con arrepentimiento – Sam, ya se que para ti tanto como para la familia Fenton Danny esta muerto, pero yo aun tengo la esperanza de que él volverá algún día – cerro los ojos y note que una lagrima rodeo su mejilla.

- Tu siempre tan positivo, Tucker – le dije con tranquilidad y a la vez con una tristeza interminable – No se tu, pero a mi ya se me acabaron las esperanzas – mire al suelo y me seque la cara con el guante del vestido de novia que traía puesto – Me he hecho tantas ilusiones que a la larga me han lastimado tanto que me duele solo pensar en él.

Un silencio se apodero del lugar en el que nos encontrábamos. Mire al techo. La desaparición de Danny nos afecto a todos, en especial a Tucker, Los padres de Danny, su hermana y por supuesto que a mí. Yo era su novia para entonces teníamos dieciséis años. Según todos, los más afectados fueron los padres de Danny, pero creo que la más afectada en todo esto fui yo, él solo estaba tratando de protegerme...

- Todo esto es culpa mia...de nadie más – murmure en silencio –

Mire a mi alrededor, Tucker ya no estaba, seguramente se despidió de mí, pero estaba tan confundida y tan metida en mis pensamientos que no le había prestado atención. Pensé en muchas cosas, la desaparición de Danny, en como sería mi vida si él estuviese aquí conmigo, en lo dolorosa que sería mi vida si me casase con este tipo al que no amaba en lo absoluto, y en Tucker, Jazz y los padres de Danny...

* * *

_**Commentaries of the authoress**_

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, continuare muy pronto, bueno, ni tan pronto, pero en fin. Ahora que lo estoy releyendo me doy cuenta de que es muy triste .. Al parecer estoy con la Drepe, denuevo D:

Abrazotees para todos ustedes!

Talyse, cambio y fuera


End file.
